


Skype Calls

by Gothicangel134



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Internet Relationships, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has had a relationship with his girlfriend for a while now. They met at a convention and traded skype names and call each other all the time saying " I love you" and "I miss you". But this time is just slightly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls

_**Skype Calls** _

_***Geoff's POV*** _

The usual Skype messaging screen came up. My girlfriend [Y/N] messaging me. 

"Hi dear"

I messaged back "Hello Beautiful" 

'Hello Geoffrey, and how was your day?"

"Good..I just miss you."

"I'm only in San Antonio..I'm only an hour away. You could be here in less if other things were going on ;)"

"Maybe you are right. " I smirked. " So did you get the present I sent you for your birthday."

"The shirts..yes they fit perfectly and I love them both." she continued to type "So, can we video chat?"

"Can't tonight honey. I have to go pack my stuff, work. You understand right."

'Yes..you go work okay."

"Okay, I love you I will talk to you soon."

"I love you to. " I logged off and grabbed my bag and truck keys. I was leaving for San Antonio. It was about an hour and thirteen minutes away. And [Y/N]'s birthday was tomorrow or in an hour and twenty minutes. I went out and started driving, playing a CD from her band.

**\- 11:56pm -**

I video called [Y/N] "Hi hun"

"Hey Geoff. I thought you had to work and such, where are you?"

I smiled "Well, it's 4 minutes till your birthday and.." I pressed the doorbell and she heard the ringing. "You are alone this week you said...I have a overnight bag." She hung up and I heard her quickly run down the stairs and open the door.

''Geoff.''

"[Y/N]'' I smiled as she jumped into my arms. I saw the grandfather clock behind her hit 12 and smiled. I took both sides of her face and leaned in whispering as my lips ghosted over hers "Happy Birthday [Y/N]. I gently pressed my lips to hers, feeling her arms wrap around mine. We slowly pulled away and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Geoff" she smiled. We went upstairs and I put my bag down and grabbed a box out of the bag. A put it in my pocket and was going to wait to give it to her. I went and sat on the bed with her and held her smiling.

'I just need time to process this...you're really here." 

I nodded "Take all the time you need but realize this is happening. There is a suitcase in the corner packed with a couple days of clothes and a man has his arms wrapped around you and when you wake up will still be here. To be here though it hard for me to realize to."

"Why?" she looked at me.

"Because..after that RTX and being able to meet you is just amazing all in itself and to further it and make a relationship. It's all just like a movie of sorts." she hugged me tightly not saying a word. I held her and kissed her forehead, smiling because I got to know so much about her through a Skype call. I learned what and who she was through a couple of skype calls.

I fell in love..over a Skype call. 

"Would you like your actual present?" I looked at her.   
  


"You mean you were not my present." she smiled and sat up as I handed her the present. I pulled out a small ring box and handed it to her. She opened it seeing a ring on a chain. 

"It's a ring on a chain..you can wear it as an actual ring but..for no-"

"I wanna wear it." she spoke up. I took of the chain for her and gave it to her.

"It's kind of like a promise ring, not exactly engagement." she sat in my lap and cuddled into me.

"I love it no matter what." she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I kept her in my arms taking in her scent and trying to remember it..I wanted to take her back to Austin with me. She's waiting to hear on a job, and it's in Austin. So if she get's it, I've offered for her to move in with me. I really hope she would get it...yes, living alone is nice but sometimes it would be nicer to have her there. I soon feel asleep with her, holding her close to my body.

**\- Morning -**

I woke up and still felt her in my arms. I looked down and saw her cuddled close to me, her head tucked under my chin and her arms against her chest and mine. 

"Geoff" I heard her murmur.

"Good Morning" she smiled looking up at me yawning.

"What time is it?"

"9am" I looked at her clock.

"Oh" she opened her eyes fulling seeing us under a blanket cuddled together, she was fully relaxed into my body. "Can you wake me up at 9:30"

I chuckled and kissed her 'Sure [Y/N]. I will." I stayed awake holding her and relaxing while she slept. I needed to relax, it was something I never really got to do a lot. Here I could. With her, I could.

 


End file.
